User blog:Fantastic Voyage/CH. 948-2 Broken Hearts
I've read the latest chapter! I'm thinking of their phrase "心(こころ) が 折(お)れる:one's heart breaks" to the prisoners after reading it. Kaido's party repeat this phrase to the people in Wano and the new arrivals to Wano again and again. This phrase was once used for Kamakiri who got thunderbolt from Enel at the sky island. He thought that Enel was invincible and he was NOT invincible. Actually, Kamakiri's 5 minutes attacks were not effective to Enel at all. While Enel's thunderbolt was so powerful that he lost his consciousness in a flash. 20 players also lost their voice (which Enel could listen to) at the same time. 'Chapter 264 | One Piece Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia' https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_264 : '' Enel is revealed to have eaten a Logia type Devil Fruit. It appears to give him some form of control over electricity. Enel effortlessly defeats Kamakiri.'' Raki was really surprised at his message when she talked to him on the ground. 　No one... can defeat him...!!! 　"I'm thunderbolt." 　He is invincible... Raki was shocked at his message while going after Wyper to tell his message; 　あんなに強い 　カマキリが…!! 　心を折られてる…!!! 　Such strong Kamakiri...has a heart broken...!!! 'Chapter 266 | One Piece Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia' https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_266 : '' Kamakiri tells Raki to go after Wyper to inform him Enel is not at the God Shrine and that it's not too late to back down as no one can defeat Enel. '' Raki means like; I know Kamakiri is so strong that I never thought he will give up fighting... but now he thinks that we must give up fighting against Enel... because he is the user of Lightening Devil Fruit... it's the strongest type Logia... We didn't know that...! But, now we've learned it from Kamakiri... We have no power over him... They started their message game. "Enel the Thunderbolt is invincible! We must give up fighting against him!" The message was opened by Enel himself. "You have no power over me because I'm power." But, Luffy the Rubber Man was also invincible to Enel the Thunderbolt. This idiom of combination with 心:heart and 折る:break is so-so recent usage, but now a common idiom, I suppose. It reminds me of two idioms before it. The one is ハート ブレイク:heart-break in English-like Kata-kana word. It meant that have from a broken heart, be disappointed in love, among sentimental poetry. If in Chinese-like Kanji word, it was 傷心(しょう-しん). Those naive or sensitive hearts were likened to fragile glass. It was 感傷(かんしょう:sentiment/sentimentality), usually for teens, remarkably for the novelist Dazai's fans. His poetry was often likened to measles or a virus disease or an infection. Oh, oh, I found an example... 　There's no room for sentiment in diplomatic negotiations. Yes, this might be a policy of his father or elder brother who was a politician... :-D Another is 骨(ほね)折(お)り損(ぞん)のくたびれ儲(もう)け:Great pains but all in vain. It is the combination with 骨:born and 折る:break. 'Weblio和英辞書 -「骨折り損のくたびれ儲け」' https://ejje.weblio.jp/content/骨折り損のくたびれ儲け 　it's more hassle than it's worth. If a Chinese-like word, it is 徒労(とろう). '徒労' https://ejje.weblio.jp/content/徒労 骨折り(ほね-お-り) in native reading as an idiom means effort, sweat, pains, etc. '骨折り' https://ejje.weblio.jp/content/骨折り 骨折(こっ-せつ) in Chinese-like reading as a medical term (but we also use it as an usual word) means break fracture a bone, have a bone broken, etc. '骨折' https://ejje.weblio.jp/content/骨折 So, as the idiom of Kaido's party, a heart is likened to a born rather than glass. 'Chapter 948 | One Piece Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia' https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_948 Daifugo remarked that it was 反骨(はんこつ):literally against-born.- Chapter 948 p.6 It is also written as 叛骨 using 叛:rebelliousness, rebellion, to rebel against. '反骨' https://ejje.weblio.jp/content/反骨 反骨 is usually used with a Chinese-like word 精神(せいしん) rather than 心(こころ). According to a theory, 心(こころ:Kokoro) came from 凝り(こご-り:Kogo-ri):jelly, like 煮凝り(に-こご-り):cold congealed soup with boiled fishes, turtles, chickens, meats, etc, or like 心太(ところてん):gelidium jelly. '煮凝り' https://ejje.weblio.jp/content/煮凝り '心太' https://ejje.weblio.jp/content/心太 : gelidium jelly (made into thin strips and eaten with vinegar (in the east, with brown sugar syrup in the west)). : Tokoroten, written in Japanese as ところてん, 心太, 心天, or 瓊脂, is food made by boiling seaweed such as tengusa (Gelidiaceae) and ogonori (Chinese moss) until they melt and produce agar, which is then cooled down until set. 'ところてん' https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ところてん '第3回 ところてんの心：店主のコラム／京都老舗・濱長本店' http://www.hamacyo.co.jp/column/index.html It is like cold Oden! But, we prefer cold gelidium jelly with brown sugar syrup as a kind of sweets in summertime! '【困ったらココ】京都でところてんが楽しめる人気店19選 - Retty' https://retty.me/area/PRE26/LCAT9/CAT166/LMENU3415/ Category:Blog posts